


Fanfic100 Challenge Ficlets

by desiqtie



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiqtie/pseuds/desiqtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanfic100 challenge on LJ is a challenge to write 100 different fics with a specific chosen claim from 100 different prompts. My claim is Casey/Chuck and each chapter is a different one of the ficlets, although not all in order. New Chapter Added!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 001 Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First Chuck fic!

Lying to your family and friends. Running for your life. Waking up aching - bruised all over.

This is how it begins.

When you first met Major John Casey, you were too busy with the beautiful Agent Sarah Walker to even notice him. Well, to be honest, you did notice that he could probably break you in half with just his little toe. But, you didn't notice how hard he works to protect you. You didn't notice he tries so hard to protect Ellie, and Captain Awesome, and Morgan, and Anna, and all your people at the Buy More - even though it's not part of his assignment. Hell, he's even protected Lester and Jeff!

You didn't notice that when you're lying to them, he's helping to cover for you, helping to make up for the lies. You didn't notice that when you're running for your life, he's right there helping you run faster, keeping you safe. You didn't notice that when you wake up aching and bruised, he stayed up all night in pain because he took the knife or the bullet or the hit for you.

Then one day you notice all of it.

This is when it begins.

Seeing how good Major Casey is at his job, how hard he tries...you started noticing everything else about him. You notice how he smells so good, and how built he is, and how his eyes lighten just a bit, whenever you're around. And yeah, Sarah's great. She's pretty and soft and nice, but, she's also a roller coaster. She's exhausting. With Sarah, you're never really sure where you stand. You've already got so many peaks and valleys in your life, with the whole human-Intersect thing, maybe it's time to consider your other options.

This is why it begins.

 


	2. 002 Middles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Spoilers for Season 2 Season Finale

 

Three years.

You've been dating your former NSA handler for three years. As of today.

It's hard to believe everything that's happened since the beginning. You helped save millions of lives, you traveled all around the world, you got rid of the Intersect, and then you put it back in again. There's no more nine to five, nerd-herder, Buy More job for you. After all, you are now an official NSA Special Agent, partnered up with your former handlers. Oh, and, most importantly, you know Kung Fu.

It's not just your professional life that's changed. You're an uncle now! Ellie and the Captain have two kids – a boy and a girl. Interestingly, the kids are named after your former handlers and current teammates – both of them were flattered even though Sarah's the only one who'll admit it.

But for all the things that have changed since the beginning, there's so much that is still the same. Casey, – yes, you still call him Casey, calling him John is only for when you're in bed together, - could still break with you in half with just his little toe. Of course, now you can always re-direct his anger into more...pleasurable pursuits. And to be brutally honest, you can hold your own in a fight with him as well...at least until he re-directs your attention to more pleasurable pursuits.

It's been three years. You are well past the beginning. Hopefully, powers-that-be willing, you are nowhere near the end.

After all, everyone knows the middle is the best part.

 


	3. 003 Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Longer then I thought it'd be...and way more angsty too. It's supposed to be a bit bittersweet...hopefully it came across that way

 

When you were three, you didn't know what dying meant. But you did know that if anything happened, you'd have your whole family all around you.

When you were eleven, you thought you'd die in your sleep – an old man, with your wife at your side, Morgan and Ellie at your other side, and your children and grandchildren around you.

When you were twenty, you thought you'd die happy while laughing hysterically, in between Bryce and Jill.

When you were twenty-four, you thought you'd die in prison, jailed for murdering your back-stabbing best friend and traitorous girlfriend.

When you were twenty-seven, you thought you'd die violently, maybe alone, maybe in Sarah's arms, maybe with her and Casey lying dead in front of you.

When you were twenty-nine, you still thought you'd die violently, but with Casey lying dead in your arms. You knew Casey would die first. There's no way he would let anyone hurt you.

When you were thirty-five, you thought you and Casey would die side-by-side – fighting your enemies, protecting your country. Maybe Sarah would be there too, maybe she would be off somewhere exotic, too far away to help.

When you were forty-eight, you thought you and Casey (and maybe Sarah) would be the first to die, out of all your family, friends, and acquaintances. Maybe stopping the Italian or Russian mafia, maybe the Mexican or Colombian Drug Cartels, the Chinese Triads, the Irish Mob, the Japanese Yakuza, or one of the numerous terrorist organizations. Maybe some other random bad guy or group of bad guys.

When you were fifty-six, you stopped imagining it. You'd seen too much, done too much and you just wanted to enjoy however much time you had with the love-of-your-life.

You're eighty-two now, and you're lying in bed next to your husband. You're aware that you don't have too much time left. Casey is ten years older then you so he's got even less time, which doesn't really matter, because you know you won't survive his loss. Your action-packed life has taken it's toll, so has the loss of your friends and family through the years.

Your father's been dead for some time now – the Ring caught up to Orion but he was too stubborn to break. Ellie and Devon are both gone, Ellie to a heart attack of all things, and Devon from grief at her loss. They lived a long, happy life together, and that makes it hurt a bit less. Morgan and Anna are gone, they went together a few years back when their plane was shot down by Pakistani extremists. Bryce has been gone for a while, since before you realized what Casey was to you. Part of Sarah died then, the rest when she had to bury her only child. Lester and Jeff, Big Mike, General Beckman, and most everyone else you've really cared for have all somehow gone before you.

You and Casey have looked out for each other, and outlasted everyone else. Everyone, of course, except for your darling niece and nephew and their families – Casey still can't believe both of them joined the NSA and married agents. You've started your very own Bartowksi spy dynasty as you like to call it. Casey likes to call you the senior moron of the 'Bartowski morons' and drag you to bed.

None of this really matters though, you know you'll see them again some day. And if today is the end, that's okay, as long as you have Casey right here at your side, loving you, watching your back – just like always.

 


	4. 096 Writer's Choice: Broken Sunglasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey/Chuck, prompt: "broken sunglasses"

*CRUNCH* Chuck swallowed hard. The young man slowly glanced towards the ceiling, closed his eyes, and prayed. After a few silent moments, he gingerly stood up from his temperamental NSA handler's couch and reached a trembling hand behind him. His hand closed around a pair of black sunglasses, a pair of broken, black sunglasses - snapped into two pieces - to be specific. Chuck moaned out an odd sort of whimper, then proceeded to dissolve into full blown panic mode.

"Oh Shit. Oh God. Oh God. Oh my God. I'm going to die. Casey is going to kill me. Oh my God. I'm going to die. I'm too...too young to die. Oh my God."

Whimpering, he frantically glanced around, searching for a miraculous solution. His panic deepened when he heard the one and only Colonel John Casey walking down the stairs. Practically out of his mind with terror, Chuck spun in circles, like a dog after his own tail, searching for a solution. As Casey neared the last step, Chuck lunged towards the three-seater and shoved the broken sunglasses underneath the center cushion. He spun back around as Casey rounded the corner.

"Bartowski? What are you moaning about now?" Casey's deep growl echoed over to Chuck. Even as Chuck swallowed and prayed for a quick, painless death, he could feel his pants tightening up at that oh-so-sexy growl.

"Um, well. You see, actually. Uh, it's nothing. Really. I mean it might have sounded like something. But it wasn't. I mean not that I think you wouldn't notice that. Because you're, like, an agent and you always notice if it's something. But it wasn't something. It was nothing. Really. Not that I'm saying you're wrong. Just that it's not anything. It's nothing. Really. I mean it. Um. So, what are your plans for...life. I mean, just in general. If you want to tell me, there's no obligation or anything. I mean we're friends right? Right! So, just I mean if you wanted to tell me stuff, you could. Because we're friends. Just...just...I...Ohmygodpleasedon'tkillme. I-I-I love you. I mean, I like you. As a friend. In a completely platonic, non-romantic way. I love you like a friend. Like. Morgan! Well, to be honest, not really like Morgan, but I mean-"

While Chuck rambled, Casey rolled his eyes towards the heavens and then proceeded to make himself comfortable on the three-seater couch. When Chuck's monologue showed no sign of letting up, Casey interrupted with a snarled, "Bartowski! Don't you ever shut up?"

"Wha-uh-me? No. I mean yes, I mean – uh."

Casey rolled his eyes, reached out a muscled arm, and yanked Chuck forward by his collar. With a yelp, Chuck fell forward into Casey's lap where he then proceeded to blush, stammer, and squirm. Casey simply smirked - the mischievous look on his face broadcasting his inner thoughts quite clearly – and roughly pressed his lips to Chuck's. The kiss left Chuck wide-eyed, gasping, and speechless. Lips curling up wickedly, Casey dipped Chuck backwards onto the couch and proceeded to cover Chuck's body with his own. Every inch of his own front pressing against Chuck's front, the older man used a knee to spread his charge's legs apart and settled in-between them. As Chuck stared up, wide-eyed, Casey licked his lips then gently sucked on Chuck's bottom lip before deepening the kiss. Chuck's half-strangled moan allowed Casey's tongue entrance into Chuck's mouth and the agent took full advantage. Smiling against Chuck's lips, Casey shifted his weight onto his left hand, in order to gain a bit of leverage. Just as Casey went to unbutton Chuck's dress shirt, there was a sudden...*CRACK*

Face absolutely blank, Casey looked down at where his hand was pushing into the couch cushion. He then glanced back over at Chuck. Calmly, he gave a simple command, "Get up. Now." Eyes wide and face pale, Chuck swallowed hard and shot up from the couch. Not daring to breathe, Chuck stood frozen as Casey reached a hand underneath the center cushion and pulled out the pieces of the now thoroughly shattered sunglasses. A minute passed, then two, both Chuck and Casey frozen in place, Chuck half-standing, a horrified, fearful expression on his face while Casey continued to stare at the black plastic in his hand. Quietly, Casey turned to the side table and set the sunglasses on it. He turned back to Chuck, completely emotionless, and ordered, "Strip."

Without a single word of protest, Chuck proceeded to rapidly unbutton his shirt, his fingers fumbling and catching as he struggled to get the shirt off.

"Slowly."

Eyes wide, Chuck slowly took off his clothes and waited for Casey's next command.

"On the couch. On your back. Spread your legs." Impassive, Casey ran a single hand leisurely up Chuck's inner thigh, just barely grazing his penis. Glancing at the needy expression on Chuck's face, Casey slowly gazed down his body then just as slowly stood up from the couch.

"Casey?" Terrified that Casey was going to leave, Chuck couldn't remain silent.

Jaw clenching, Casey barked, "Shut up." In an effort to keep Casey from seeing the slowly gathering tears, Chuck closed his eyes. "Open those pretty eyes of yours, kid. And keep them on me. Understand?" Chuck simply nodded, eyes wide open and staring directly at his favorite handler. With a cool smirk , Casey slowly unbuttoned his shirt, peeling it off once he was done and tossing it to the side. As Casey stripped, Chuck's eyes got wider and he began to pant, his cock practically flat against his stomach.

Three hours later, he was still panting as Casey ran a single finger down Chuck's chest and said, "You know, Walker's going to be pissed when she finds out you broke her lucky sunglasses."

Although completely exhausted and half-asleep, Chuck's eyes snapped open allowing him to stare at his lover in disbelief. "Sarah? Those were Sarah's? I thought they were yours! I thought you were going to kill me. I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes and you-you..."

Laughing, Casey rolled them so that Chuck was once again on the bottom. With a wicked grin, he replied, "Mmmm. You really want to talk about Walker right now?"

As Casey got to work, Chuck let out a mewl, then responded, "Nooo. No Sarah, just-just...mmmm." Unable to create a coherent thought, let alone a sentence, Chuck dissolved into moans and whimpers.


End file.
